


Don't Talk to Me of Love

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirajane just faced the worst break up of her life with her mysterious boyfriend, Laxus, who had secrets which ran far too deep for her to comprehend. As she’s purchasing ice cream and tissues at two in the morning, she finds a girl who is in the exact same position as her; nasty break-up and heartbroken. The two girls form a kinship, but circumstances neither of them are ready for could lead their relationship to dissolve… or bloom into something new entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk to Me of Love

The car jerked to a halt, and Mirajane rested her head against the steering wheel with a dejected sigh. She flipped the light on in the front of the car and squinted against the foreign  glow  in the darkness of early morning. She then pulled at the sun-visor and stared into the small, rectangular mirror. Mirajane lifted her chipped cerulean nails to her lips and shoved them upwards at the corner, mocking the smile she usually wore.  With a roll of her eyes, Mirajane flicked the visor up and turned the  light off, swinging the car door open and forcing her body out into the cold air. Her breathe danced in front of her as she trudged into the oasis which was the 24/7 Convenience store.  

The shop was empty, as Mirajane expected it would be at three a.m, except for the bored looking cashier who was barely keeping his eyes open where he propped himself up at the counter. Ignoring his disdainful scowl, Mirajane took a basket and moved through the isles, walking tall and smiling happily. She even found energy to gaze at items on the shelf, trying not to make it obvious when she swiped three boxes of tissues into her basket. She walked to the end of the store, heels clattering noisily in  the artificial peace of the shop, and stood hesitantly at the freezers. Somebody was already standing in front of them, and Mirajane eyed their bright white, fluffy onesie with caution. When she moved to stood next to them and spared a glance at the items they already had in the basket which rested by their feet, Mirajane stared in surprise. She was met with three boxes of Kleenex's finest, and  glanced  down at her own basket in shock.  

"Cookies or caramel?" The woman's voice was hoarse but loud. Although she did not turn to face Mirajane, it was obvious that she had been crying. The rabbit ears on her onesie dropped in front of her face and shielded her from view. Being careful not to stare, Mirajane spoke slowly.  

"Cookie dough. It's my favourite ice-cream flavour." Mirajane noticed the two tubs which rested in the onesie woman's fluffy paws, and smiled kindly. They were in here for the same reason, and no doubt had suffered from the same type of heart-ache.  

"Me too!" She turned to face Mirajane then, the grin which stretched her pale skin seeming genuine despite the tears still trailing down her face. Her eyes, although damp and red, were an infinite shade of brown, her white fluffy hood outlined with her own scarlet red hair. The woman wore no make-up and still cried unsteadily, but Mirajane swore over how beautiful she was. How it was possible to be  attractive whilst sobbing like that, Mirajane didn't know, but she resented the talent nonetheless.  

Mirajane glanced at the freezer. "You should buy it, then; it's the last tub." Mirajane nodded to the shelves in front of them, reaching forward to clutch a tub of Phish Food.  

"I thought it was your favourite, as well?" Her voice shook, and she blushed.  Mirajane  smiled at the woman sympathetically, but did not comment on her emotional display.  

"It is, but at this stage any ice-cream would be good ice-cream." They exchanged a small giggle.  _It feels  nice to laugh again_ , Mirajane noted wryly. The rabbit woman looked from the tub of ice-cream in her hand, to the woman in front of her with shopping that mirrored her own, and then back again. Slowly, she put the ice-cream into her basket.  

"You know, it's a big tub. I highly doubt I can finish it myself..." Her crying had stopped, and her words held more substance. She left the idea open, allowing Mirajane enough room to object without mortifying either of them. It was not too pushy, but held enough clarification for the offer to sound genuine.  

Mirajane knew that doing anything with a stranger that you meet in town at three a.m is ill-advised, however there was something endearing about this woman who seemed gentle in a harsh sort of sense. Besides, Mirajane was certain that  psychopathic murderers didn't have a habit of chilling in convenience stores wearing animal pyjamas at ungodly hours of the morning. Well, at least she hoped that they didn't.    

"I'm Mirajane." She held out her hand in offering. Without hesitation, a fluffy paw wrapped around her slim fingers.  

"Erza."  

"So, not 'Scarlet-Rabbit-Lady', then?" Mirajane teased, earning a small laugh in response.  

Erza reached for a tub of Caramel Chew Chew and put it into her basket. "You can call me that if you'd like."  

"No it's okay, I rather like the name 'Erza'." Mirajane said, musing aloud. Replying with a toothy smile, Erza gestured vaguely to the counter.  

"So, Mirajane, would you care to join me in drowning my sorrows... in ice-cream?"  

"It would be my pleasure, Erza."  

"Is there anything else you need?" Erza's tone was soft enough to ensure Mirajane that there was no rush, and she felt grateful for that.  

"No, I'm good thank you."  

They walked in slightly awkward silence to the cashier, who scanned their items with a bemused smirk. "You don't usually pick up girls at this hour, Erza. Gihi!"   

"I don't usually pick up girls at all, Gajeel." Erza punched his arm playfully. He laughed and nodded, swiping all of their items carelessly into one plastic carrier bag. Money was exchanged in relative silence, with only Mirajane offering to pay for the items and  Erza  rolling her eyes, stuffing a five pound note into Mirajane's hand and letting her pay for the rest. Gajeel looked bored by everything, and hardly reacted when Mirajane offered him the money. He glanced idly to the counter, where she eventually left it, and then fixed his gaze on Erza.  

"See ya !" He growled, grabbing a headphone from the  counter and stuffing it in to  his pierced ear. Erza waved a weak goodbye over her shoulder as she grabbed the bag, smiling to herself. Mirajane threw her a questioning glance, wondering under what circumstances two people who seemed so opposite could be acquainted, and it was only then that the colour began to bloom in Erza's cheeks.  

"He's an old friend from my childhood. We grew up together." She laughed bashfully before stopping dead in front of Mirajane, who gracelessly crashed into her. The shopping impacted with Mirajane's hip, and she swore aloud.  

"I'm sorry! I was just wondering if we were going back to yours, or..." Erza's forehead crinkled with apologetic concern as she glanced dolefully down the street, to where Mirajane guessed she lived.  

Mirajane rubbed out the inevitable bruise to her hip with nimble fingers and frowned at her car. "I have my car here." She pointed to the red Plymouth Fury which was parked- or rather, poorly situated- at the curb. She lived at least a ten minute drive away from the store, and did not much fancy the idea of having to walk to collect her car in the morning.  

"That's okay then. I walked here, so I don't have a car." Erza zipped her  onesie up further. Mirajane gawked, taking in the gloomy, damp environment outside and then Erza's tearful, pyjama-clad form. It wasn't safe walking around town at this time of night, espeically not for a beautiful, emotionally vulnerable woman wearing... well...  _that_. Mirajane knew better than most what kind of person lurked in the dark, and she did not want Erza to have to face them, whether she was a stranger or not.  

"You walked the entire way here... at this hour... in your  _pyjamas_." Erza's face flushed at the comment, but she laughed brashly in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment.  

"I only live a ten minute walk away, and the cold air helps me think." She shrugged, rabbit ears bobbing on her head along with the action.  

Mirajane unlocked the car door, and Erza threw the goods unceremoniously onto the backseat. "Ri-ight." Mirajane broke the word up by slamming the door shut. Before she could lower herself in to the driver's side, a car drove past them both. At first it was going at alarming speeds, but soon slowed down until it was hovering  just next to them. A bulky man with long mint-green hair to stick his head out of the window and yelled. "Take care of those asses, lovelies!"  

The familiarity of his drawl crawled over Mirajane's skin, but she could not place it. Being so distracted by wondering how she recognised the man, Mirajane had no time to react. Instead, she watched as Erza raised her middle finger high into the air and offered it to him. He beeped his horn in response and chortled into the night, speeding up down the empty road. When Erza next grinned at Mirajane, dimples showed on her cheeks, and it was the first smile she had given which truly illuminated her features.  

"He's a twat." Erza stated. Although her words were harsh there was no malice behind them, only a smile.  

Mirajane felt heat pooling in her stomach in a way she had not felt in months. Something about Erza made her feel good in the rawest sense, and Mirajane felt that befriending the woman, no matter how strange the circumstances were, would bring about change in Mirajane's life. Change that she most definitely needed.

"So, your place?"   

Mirajane nodded silently, easing herself into the driver's side. Erza followed her, sitting on the right and immediately reaching for the radio dial. Mirajane raised her eyebrows, somewhat surprised by the brass movement, but did not comment. She usually listened to music as she drove, so would have turned on the radio at some point herself, anyway.  

"I love this song!" Erza yelled, resting her head against the seat and shutting her eyes. She mouthed the words in time with the singer, and Mirajane tapped her fingers against the steering wheel.She turned it up slightly, being careful not to have it too loud  in case Erza wanted to speak.  

_'We were victims of the night. The chemical, physical, kryptonite.'_

"I went to see these in concert this year... they were amazing." Mirajane's voice barely carried over the music, but still Erza stared in wondrous disbelief.  

_'Helpless to the bass and the fading light. Oh, we were bound to get together, bound to get together.'_

"No way! I've always wanted to see  _Walk the Moon_!" Erza sat up in her seat, brown eyes wide and infant-like.  

Mirajane smiled sweetly. "If I can score tickets again, maybe you should come?" It was risky, they had only known each other for ten minutes, after all, but Mirajane felt it was the right thing to say; the way Erza punched the air and squealed was merely confirmation.  

_'She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said...'_

"Nice! Thanks, Mira!" Erza stopped, mouth wide, cheeks heated. Mirajane couldn't help but laugh at how her reaction went from excited to embarrassed with one breath.  

"Before you freak out: I don't mind 'Mira'. In fact, it's what my family calls me." Mirajane stopped at a red light and let one man across. Putting the car into first gear and pulling off again, Mirajane could almost hear the way that Erza exhaled.  

_'"Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back." She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

"So, do you usually run away with strange woman into the night?" Mirajane smirked, Erza snorted a laugh.  

"No, this would be the first." Erza stretched out her legs in the front of the car, tapping her paw against her knee in time with the music.  

"Oh, why now?" Mirajane said.  

"I guess you're just an exception."  

_'This woman is my destiny..."_   

The night continued to whirl past them. When Mirajane opened her window and the wind carried the night air into their lungs, hair whipping around in endless shades of white and red, she felt truly limitless. But then the moment ended, the car slowed to a halt and Mirajane took in her apartment. Suddenly, her sad reality came bearing down onto her, and she began to feel sick.  

The radio switched off. Erza blinked owlishly at the change, but instantly got out of the car. Mirajane followed suit, throwing her arms over her head and yawning loudly.  

"You look like you need some ice-cream." Erza commented, opening the side doors and rooting around for the plastic bag which contained their shopping. Mirajane did not wait for her to find it. Instead, she walked to the radio commute and pressed her key to the sensor. The door came open with a roaring click, and Mirajane held the filthy iron open with the tip of her foot. It was slightly warmer in the hallway, and that did little to help the growing unease in her stomach.  

As small, furry hands gripped the door, Mirajane released it and continued into the building. Her apartment was at the top of the narrow stairs, and Mirajane eyed the peeling red paint of her front door with resentment. She hated living here, had always hated it, but it was still home. She sighed. Erza followed her silently up the stairs and waited for her to unlock the door. Mirajane let in swing open slowly, revealing her apartment inch-by-inch. It was small and messy, the product of living by herself for far too long, and Mirajane felt an instant heat burning over her cheeks and down her neck. Even if Erza's gaze was not unkind, the way it scanned the room made Mirajane swallow nervously.  

"So... this is it." She laughed again, kicking dirty washing into her bedroom and quickly shutting the door. Erza was busy eyeing up the photos which lined the cream walls, and Mirajane sighed in relief when her hiding went unnoticed.  

"Is this your sister?" Erza pointed to a photo taken of the beach where Mirajane stood squinting against the sun. Next to her, a shorter girl stood with pony-tails and a grin to match.  

Mirajane smiled. "Yeah, that's Lisanna. She was only fifteen there. Our brother, Elfman, took the photo."  

"How old was he?" Erza continued to gaze at the wall until her eyes fell upon a bulky boy with hair the same shade as his sisters. In the image, he was lifting Lisanna over his head in brotherly humour. He was laughing, but Lisanna looked to be screaming. Mirajane giggled at her sister's expression before trailing her fingers lovingly over the image.  

"He was sixteen; one year older than Lis and a year younger than me."  

"They both look lovely. Your sister is really beautiful." Erza commented, a small smile creasing the lines of her thin lips.  

"Yeah, she is." Mirajane stretched her arms above her head, kicking off her shoes and wafting her hands at Erza in a way that made her do the same. Together, they padded into the living room. Mirajane threw herself with uncharacteristic heaviness onto her beige settee, patting the space next to her as an invitation. She was tired, and it was causing her to fall from the delicate masquerade she had so carefully crafted for herself. Erza took a seat and gingerly stroked the material beneath her. It was the quietest she had been since Mirajane had known her. With a dry smile, Mirajane realised that she didn't exactly have a lot to go off, and still knew next to nothing about the woman.  

"Spoon!" Mirajane declared hurriedly, springing from her seat with fake energy and bouncing into the kitchen. Her eyes fluttered shut, her head falling  flat against the door.  

She knew what would happen next.  

They would share a tub of ice-cream, talk about their problems and no doubt cry long into the night. And then when the sun rose with new promises riding the tails of the dawning light, Erza would leave and Mirajane would have to go back to the way things were. Her issue always was that she got attached too quickly, and she had been left behind far too many times for the bitter lump in her throat to be unfamiliar. Mirajane didn't want that, not again. Not after everything.  

Mirajane fumbled around her kitchen for clean spoons, throwing cutlery which were at various, somewhat dubious, stages of 'clean' into the sink as she went. Taking one last sharp intake of breath, she forced yet another smile and pushed into the living room.  

Erza was sat with her knees pressed to her chest, hood up and rabbit ears hanging limply over her face. Mirajane didn't need to see it to know that she was crying again.    

Mirajane crossed the room and settled into the seat next to Erza, whose sniffles filled the silence between them.  

“What's their name?” She whispered, easing her legs up onto the seat and folding them underneath her. Erza looked up briefly, pawing at her eyes to dry the tears. She smiled a watery smile, and Mirajane understood the emotion behind it.  

“Jellal.” Erza stopped crying completely then, coughing once and rolling up the arms of her onesie to reveal small, pale hands. She picked up the spoon that Mirajane had offered her and took the ice cream from the table.  

“Mine is Laxus.” Mirajane shrugged shallowly, her shoulders slumping with the effort.  

“What happened?” Erza sat up straighter, eyes wide with interest. Mirajane recognised that, as well; becoming so absorbed in the problems of others, because it distracts you from your own broken heart. Lisanna had once likened it to burying your head in the sand to help dig for treasure, which had made Mirajane laugh at the time. Now she sighed heavily, stuffed a large spoon of frozen goods into her mouth, and swallowed thickly. Even the mention of Laxus and her reasons for breaking up with him made her palms clammy and heart race.  

“He just... wasn't the man I thought he was. Or the kind of person I wanted to be with.” She was being vague, and she knew it. But Mirajane also knew that saying any more than that could be dangerous for both of them, and she didn't want that risk. The knowledge that she was doing the right thing by being evasive only just helped her swallow the disappointed looks Erza was throwing her.  

“And you?” Mirajane asked quickly, almost desperate to get the topic away from Laxus.  

“He was lazy, unmotivated, and made no effort in our relationship. I mean, at all. Like, we'd only do something if I arranged it and picked him up and took him home. And we'd only see each other when I finished work; he never came to find me on his days off. I'm also certain he was sleeping with one of the women he worked with, but he says that didn't happen.” Erza's face changed from open and vulnerable to hard and distant almost instantly. Mirajane shuddered.

“He sounds like an ass.” Mirajane offered.  

“He is an ass.” Concluded Erza, picking up some of her now watery ice cream with her spoon and watching as it plopped back into the bowl. She repeated this several times until finally scooping some of the creamy mush into her waiting mouth.  

Mirajane groaned around a mouthful of food. “I'm never dating another man again.”  

“Me either! They're all disappointments... maybe we should become nuns? Or lesbians.” Erza stated with such a serious clarity that it made Mirajane laugh loudly.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mirajane mused.  

Erza raised her bowl in an offering to Mirajane. "To lesbianism."  

"To lesbianism." Mirajane held her bowl up as well, clanking the two dishes together in a mock-toast.  

Erza finished her ice cream and placed the bowl back onto the table, stretching her arms above her and puffed out her chest. Her yawn was contagious, and soon Mirajane found herself dozing as well.  

"I think it's time for bed." Mirajane concluded, placing her empty bowl next to Erza's. Erza nodded her agreement. The room had grown chilly as dawn crept towards them, the crisp night air clinging to their clothes. Mirajane shuffled around the room until she had uncovered an array of blankets, and threw them unceremoniously at Erza, who caught them with what seemed to be minimal effort.  

“Thank you." Erza  trailed her fingers over the soft linen, folding it over her legs and up to her chest. She curled up into the corner of the chair and rested her head against its back, a position that looked both unrealistic and uncomfortable to Mirajane. She had dragged her table closer, being careful to mind the dishes which teetered near it's edge, and rested her feet on it, snuggling against the opposite arm of the chair from Erza.  

Mirajane was on the cusp of unconsciousness, her mind fluttering from shapes to colours and back again, when Erza's small, soft voice brought her back to the edge of reality.  

"I'm really glad that you found me tonight, Mira." Still in a dream-like state, Mirajane could not react. But the heat she felt in face was proof enough that the words she heard had not been a figment of her overly-tired mind. She sunk back into her daze again, now suddenly very aware of the figure lying just a mere foot away.  

The sun had just began to rise when both girls fell asleep.


End file.
